The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator service request systems, more particularly, to mobile user devices configured to perform elevator service requests.
Contemporary mobile applications provide a means of requesting elevator services by pointing and clicking items on a display of a mobile device smartphone. By clicking on App icons, the corresponding software app is fully launched and the user can select and navigate among several menu items. The fully launched App, however, may include several different screens of which the user must navigate in order to find one or more desired features.